1. Field
A negative electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium ion batteries have recently been developed as commercially available high performance rechargeable batteries. Such lithium ion batteries have high energy density and excellent rapid charge and discharge characteristics and cycle performance and, thus, have rapidly expanded market share. Such lithium batteries have simple appearances due to their characteristics and stability, but their performance has been rapidly improved for commercialization.
On the other hand, a lithium polymer battery has drawn attention as a new battery for overcoming the instability, simple appearance, and high cost problems of the lithium ion battery.
However, the lithium polymer battery has a problem of electrolyte solution impregnation and increased ion polarization as a thick film having high current density. Thus, the lithium polymer battery does not realize design capacity, but shows rate capability deterioration.